Stats
The numbers that effect attacking, defending, and all actions overall in BetaDnd . Each stat skill is represented in the following ways. Mastery Mastery reffers to the level of a stat expresses in a number. Example a strength of 20. A strength of 10 is lifting 50 pounds. A speed of 10 is a 10 minute mile. A constitution of 10 is 5'4" to 5'9. A wisdom of 10 is a perception of two things at once. An intellegence of 10 is the average ability to learn and apply knowledge. A charisma of 10 is being able to successfully lead one other person, giving good instruction. Strength (Str) Strength measures your character’s muscle and physical power. This ability is especially important for fighters, barbarians , paladins , rangers , and monks because it helps them prevail in combat. Strength also limits the amount of equipment your character can carry. You apply your character’s Strength modifier to: *Melee attack rolls. *Damage rolls when using a weapon. *Physical feats such as running, swimming, climbing, etc. These are the skills that have Strength as their key ability. *Strength checks (for breaking down doors and the like). Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. This ability is the most important one for rogues , but it’s also high on the list for characters who typically wear lighter or no armor. Giving then an edge in flexibility. An example being (rangers and barbarians ) or no armor at all (monks , wizards , and sorcerers ), and for anyone who wants to be a skilled archer. You apply your character’s Dexterity modifier to: *Ranged attack rolls, including those for attacks made with bows, crossbows, throwing axes, and other ranged weapons. *Defense, provided that the character can react to the attack. *Reflex saves, for avoiding fireballs and other attacks that you can escape by moving quickly. *Balance, Hiding, moving quietly, precise movement checks. These are some skills that have Dexterity as their key ability. Constitution (Con) Constitution represents your character’s health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a character’s hit points, so the ability is important for all classes. You apply your character’s Constitution modifier to: *Saves, for resisting poison and similar threats. *Concentration checks. Concentration is a skill, important to magic users, that has Constitution as its key ability. Intelligence (Int) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. This ability is important for wizards because it affects how many spells they can cast, how hard their spells are to resist, and how powerful their spells can be. It’s also important for any character who wants to have a wide assortment of skills. You apply your character’s Intelligence modifier to: *The number of skill points gained each level. (But your character always gets at least 1 skill point per level.) *Magic, crafting, reading, writing, and creating checks. These are the skills that have Intelligence as their key ability. An animal has an Intelligence score of 1 or 2. A creature of humanlike intelligence has a score of at least 3. Wisdom (Wis) Wisdom describes a character’s willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents one’s ability to analyze information, Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one’s surroundings. Wisdom is the most important ability for clerics and druids , and it is also important for paladins and rangers . If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. You apply your character’s Wisdom modifier to: *Saves (for negating the effect of Indoctronate and other spells). *Heal, Listen, Profession, sensing, spotting, and survival checks. These are the skills that have Wisdom as their key ability. *Clerics , druids , paladins , and rangers get bonus spells based on their Wisdom scores. The minimum Wisdom score needed to cast a cleric, druid, paladin, or ranger spell is 10 + the spell’s level. Charisma (Cha) Charisma measures a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Charisma is most important for paladins , sorcerers , and bards . It is also important for clerics , since it affects their vespers. Every creature has a Charisma score. You apply your character’s Charisma modifier to: * Lying, gathering information, scouting, and any kind of party tactical checks. These are the skills that have Charisma as their key ability. *Checks that represent attempts to influence others. *Sorcerers and bards get bonus spells based on their Charisma scores. The minimum Charisma score needed to cast a sorcerer or bard spell is 10 + the spell’s level. When an ability score changes, all attributes associated with that score change accordingly. A character does not retroactively get additional skill points for previous levels if she increases her intelligence.